The House of Madness
by Merinus
Summary: Homer and Lisa experience great amounts of disinformation and confusion. It seems like Kafka was just a lucky dog, when they discover the true horrors of bureaucracy. Or is it bureaucrazy?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on Fanfiction, so be kind when you review it.**

**Inspirations: The house of madness had many inspirational sources. The two main inspirations were: "The Place that sends you mad" from the movie The twelve tasks of Asterix, and "the Pandora Department" from the comics of Herman Hedning.**

**The House of Madness**

Homer and Lisa walks into DMV, where Patty and Selma are working.

Lisa: I told you, you can't avoid the cops by driving up on a vertical wall.

Homer has to get a new driver's license, since it was taken away by a cop. It all started when Chief Wiggum turned on the siren and the lights, when he reached the wrong buttons. Homer, who was in the car in front of him, thought the cop wanted him to pull over because his number plate wasn't so clear. So, instead of pulling over, he sped up the car and went through a red light. Wiggum noticed that, and chased him. So it turned into a car chase.

Homer sped up even more. Then he scratched another car. Then they both saw a bascule bridge that was already rising. None of them doubted when both of was driving across it. And then Homer got really desperate, and tried to drive up on a wall, Matrix-style. But it didn't work, and the car fell down on the ground and crashed. And so, when Wiggum got to the place, he simply asked for his license, and received it without any complaints.

And Lisa? Well, she was just there with him. You can't imagine what she felt during that ride. And trust me, you don't want to ask her either.

So understandably, Homer and Lisa looks pretty downbeat and roughed up when they enter the DMV.

Patty: Well, well, well, it looks like Fatman returns to renew his driver's license.

Selma: I'm going to be honest, you have done that so many times, you simply can't get a new driver's license.

Homer: [groans] Isn't there any way I can get a new one?

Patty: Well, there is, but it's a very hard way. You would have to get Permit X-13 from the Department of Burocracy. Nobody knows who runs the place, but it's a place where one can get any forms of bureaucratic sheets and permissions.

Homer: Permit X-13, Burocracy Department. Got it!

He almost leaves, but is stopped by patty and Selma.

Selma: But beware! No one has ever went out from the Burocracy Department with the mind left intact. They call it "The house of madness".

Both Patty and Selma laughs

Homer: [muttering] Stupid nonsense.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I'm sorry that I didn't upload this chapter earlier. It was partly because I ran a bit low on imagination, and partly because I had some problems finding out what buttons I were supposed to use, in order to upload it. And that's a great thing, that even Fanfiction is becoming bureaucrazy.**

**Another inspiration I had for my tale was "Answering Service" from Mickey Mouse Works. And for this chapter, I also drew my inspiration from "The Hell on Earth", from the computer game Simon the Sorcerer 2.**

**I have nothing against old people. However, this is just fiction and old people are depicted like this all the time in The Simpsons. **

After talking to Patty and Selma, Homer realizes that he has to go to the Burocracy Department in order to get a new driver's license. But since he had lost his license, and the car is anyway broken, he's riding to the place on a tandem cycle. And Lisa is coming along with him, for some reason.

They have been told about the horrors of that department. Not only from Patty and Selma, but also from some other people. And they are prepared to take drastic measures, in case they would encounter trouble when inside the department.

That is, if they could find that damn place.

Lisa: According to the map, we should turn left after 80 yards.

Homer: And according to the GPS, we should turn right after 50 yards.

After many hours, they finally arrive to the building with the tandem cycle. It was a high-storey building with maybe hundreds of floors. The place seemed very uninviting.

Homer: Now all we have to do now is to go inside and get that permit.

Lisa: Yes, but where can we go inside?

She was asking this because she couldn't see any door on the building. Homer remarked that it was very odd. After a few minutes, in resulted in a strange game, in which the goal was to find the entrance. If you would have been there to watch it, you would have found it very absurd, with them running around the building like giddy geese. Finally, after many minutes they found the entrance. The reason that they couldn't find the door before was that it looked too much like a window and then "blended in into the surroundings".

* * *

When they approach the entrance, they notice that the place seems horrifying. The building has an ominous feel on it, and at that time, there was also a dark thundercloud above it.

Lisa: Dad, I don't want to go inside. This place is giving me the creeps.

Homer: Oh Lisa, don't let yourself get scared from what Patty and Selma said. This place is perfectly normal.

Suddenly, Otto is running out from the house, on all fours and barking like a dog.

Lisa: I don't think that was perfectly normal.

Homer: Hey, this is America. Compared to anything else, that was normal.

Suddenly, it starts to rain from the ground.

Lisa: Dad, it's raining upside-down!

Homer: Oh, it's probably just the sewer pipes that are broken.

* * *

Homer and Lisa enter the building. They go towards the reception desk, where they find Grampa as the receptionist. He's asleep, so Lisa wakes him up by ringing the service bell.

Grampa: WA? Wa? What is it about?

Homer: Grampa? Are you the receptionist? How did you get a job here?

Grampa: Well, due to my senility, I don't remember that part. But I do remember that they keep hiring old people here, for some reason. Although I'm not sure of that either. Well, what did you came for?

Homer: We came to get a Permit X-13 in this building. Do you know where we can get it in this building?

Grampa: Ah, bureaucracy. This reminds of the time I saw a real communist. It was on the days I was a Texas cowboy. I was on my way to shoot a bear that had plagued the inhabitants of Alaska. I was riding on a monkey-snake to the snow-covered desert. In the middle of that forest was the cave of that bear, and right then he was eating…

Grampa seems to ignore the question, and tells a story.

Lisa: I don't want to be rude, but I don't think you heard the question. Where can we get Permit X-13?

Grampa: Sh, don't interrupt me! Now where was I? Ah yes, he was feasting on a moose, that fiend! I put up my gun. I had purchased that gun four years earlier, when I was going to hunt for a man-eating moose. That was when I was a gold-digger in Yukon, and that moose had just…

Grampa seems to ignore her, and continues the story.

Homer: [screaming] Permit X-13!

Grampa: Alright, alright. You don't have to yell. I don't know where they keep the permits. Ask the attendant of this building. Corridor 5, last door on the right. Although, if I were you, I wouldn't go there right now. He is often very busy.

They walk to corridor 5, which has no door to the right, but doors everywhere to the left. They stop at the end of the corridor.

Lisa: Hey, there's no last door to the right.

Homer: You're right. There's no door to the right.

Lisa: Let's try the opposite one instead.

They open the last door the left. Inside, they see a man playing with a radio-controlled car on his desk.

Man: Vroom, vroom! What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here?

Lisa: Do you know where we can get Permit X-13?

Man: They should have that permit in window 1. I don't know where it is, but there is a map at the 100th floor.

They exit the room and go to the elevator. However, the push the button for floor 100, nothing happens. When they push any of the other buttons, nothing happens. When they bang the buttons, nothing happens. And when Homer kicks on everything in elevator, absolutely nothing happens.

Homer: What's the point with having an elevator, if it never works?

Homer and Lisa leave the elevator. Instead, they climb the stairs to the sixth floor. When they get to the 10th floor, they are both very tired (at least Homer). On the 49th floor, they are panting, sweating and out of puff. After the 74th floor or so, they are indeed very tired after the long walk.

Homer: I don't think I can make it much longer. I'll just rest here for a minute. You go on without me.

Lisa: No way am I leaving you behind. We're both getting to that map, even if I have to drag you there.

She tries to drag him, but he's too heavy for that. Besides, even Lisa is tired enough after the long walk.

Lisa: Okay then. I will leave you behind.

After a few floors, Homer is again with Lisa. When they finally get to the map, it looks very complicated and filled with lots of nonsense.

Homer: Hey, I can't find window 1 on this map.

Lisa: Oh, but I do. It's amazing what they don't teach out in school. We need to go to the ground floor, Corridor 7, first door on the right.

Homer: No! Don't tell me we have to go back to where we started.

Lisa: I'm afraid so.

Homer: NOOOO!

And so, they get down the ground floor. Well, it was certainly easier than climbing up the stairs. Then they finally get to window 1. They ask the clerk in the window if they can get the permit now.

Clerk: Sorry, you have been misled. You can't get that permit in this window.

Lisa: And where can we get it?

Clerk: You'd have to get to window 437. It's on corridor C, floor 100.

Suddenly, everything became quiet. And then…

Homer and Lisa: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**At last it is here! The long-awaited third chapter of the story! So why did it take so long? Many factors. In the time after I had written the second chapter, I lost my motivation, I experienced tons of stories (and websites, such as TVTropes, for although I already knew about TVTropes, I have read the articles of the website even more now), I started to do other things in my life, but perhaps most importantly, I got a job. But now the chapter is here, I apologize that it took so much time for it to come, and I'll try not to repeat that.**

**As for inspiration, I didn't use any inspirational sources other than those that I already mentioned in the previous chapters. More specifically, inspirational sources regarding bureaucracy. Perhaps I also drew from other inspirational sources for this chapter, but if so, I can't think of any names at the moment, other than the articles at the website ****TVTropes.**

**If you feel that something was missing in this chapter, write about it and I might put it in an upcoming chapter (with credits where credits due, of course). Because I already have many ideas to put in upcoming chapters, and I'd be just happy to see another such idea. Or if you think that my writing was bad, and you have ideas for how it could be improved, write about that. Either way, please read and review**

**Speaking of which, I must credit CalculatedChaos here, for when I asked for advice via PM on how Homer would deal with one of the clerks and how to receive attention, he answered me. ****More specifically, he suggested that Homer could either ****start to mess with stuff on her desk that were in reach, or that he could become so loud and obnoxious that the clerk would have no choice but to tend to her job. Thank you, CalculatedChaos.**

After climbing back all the way up to floor 100, they feel even more tired than before. They get to window 437, where they find the clerk talking in the phone. As with most other clerks in the building, there was nothing notable about her, other than perhaps the fact that she was blue-haired and hatless.

Blue-haired clerk: …oh, it's just as you would expect. Dark and cloudy, just like any other day. Not like on the country, where it is warm and sunny. Thanks to those extreme weather changes. But that's a low price if you want to drive a high-class hummer. What? No, they don't throw any eggs on my car. At least not anymore. Well, those young hooligans said that the size of it made it a good target. Their parents should really be teached how to teach their children how to behave themselves. Unlike Luann who has done a good job with her son Milhouse. By the way, you can't guess what he did just the other day… Oh, you heard already. Well, what a coincidence… Maybe I'll ask her as soon as I'm finished with my current business. Speaking of which, it's a very high pressure right now. Total rush… I don't think so. Seems like I have to work overtime today again.

But anyway, that's enough about me. Now let's hear about you. Has something happened over there? No really? You don't say!

They see that the window clerk is busy talking in the phone. Homer goes up to her to talk.

Homer: Ahem.

Blue-haired clerk: Shut up! Can't you see that I'm talking in the phone! You'll just have to wait! Now where was I…

Homer: But I.

Blue-haired clerk: No! I'll deal with you later, I said! Go sit and wait!

Homer [screaming]: Can't I finish my sentence?

Blue-haired clerk: I've already said no! If you want to chat with me, you'll just have to wait, along the others! Yes, you can pick up the thread now, it was just some fat, obnoxious…

Homer sighed, and Lisa too. They looked around in the small room. All that was there was the window, a table with magazines and a bench where one could wait. However, the bench was filled with dusty skeletons, so they moved them away from the bench down on the floor. From the ceiling was hanging a fluttering lightbulb without a shade, that kept going on and off all by itself.

They sat down and waited. They twiddled their thumbs. They waited.

Homer: I'm sure she will stop talking in that phone, soon enough.

Hours passed. They still waited.

Homer: At any time now.

More hours passed. They still waited.

Homer: Any time now.

More hours passed. Dust and cobweb started to appear on them.

Homer: Any time now.

More hours passed. Dust and cobweb was now all over them. Had there been an open window close by, birds could have flown by and built their nests on them. (Amazingly, during all this time, they never once got hungry or tired or needed to go to the bathroom, and no one outside the building was worried on just where they were. I guess that's the logic of my story.)

Homer: Any time now…

Lisa: No, dad! Don't you see it! Nothing will happen unless we do something!

Blue-haired clerk: Will you keep it down please! I'm doing important stuff here!

Homer and Lisa both fall quiet for a few seconds, then Lisa continues to talk in a normal tone.

Lisa: Anyway, the clerk is obviously busy talking in her phone, and if we try to just walk up to her and talk, it just wouldn't do, anything. Now, what should we do to get her attention?

Homer: I dunno. What do you think we should do?

Lisa: Well, I'll put it like this: how often do you play adventure games?

Homer: What's an adventure game?

Lisa: Sigh! An adventure game is a game in which the player must progress by the means of exploration and problem-solving rather than physical challenge. Anyway, what we should do, is just what they do in adventure games; they do things that may seem stupid at first, but are actually the right things to do, and the key things you must do in order to progress, and what solves the problem in the end. After all, sometimes the dumbest ideas are the best ideas. And sometimes the best ideas are the most obvious ideas. And sometimes you have to throw out your logics and common sense, and do illogical things. Or vice versa.

Homer: You mean, like pouring invisible ink over yourself to become invisible?

Lisa: Exactly. Methinks we should use that kind of tactics. For as much as one would wish to retort to violence in a situation like this, that would be highly illegal. So we can't just punch her in the face, as tempting as it would be to give her a good walloping. That would be the approach of Bart, but to use a brief analogue, I'm much more like Rosella than Connor of Daventry. Which is why it's a good thing that I played more adventure games and puzzle games than other games in other genres throughout my lifetime, since those genres contains less violence than other genres, thus making adventure games and puzzle games more like real life, and more useful to play. And now you might argue that games are just fiction and not at all like real life, but remember then that we live in a reality which may seem unrealistic in some ways, where, for example, someone can easily take over the East Coast if he put his mind to it. But speaking of games, although we have no manual or hint book (as one would wish to have one at any point in one's life), we do have other things, such as creativity and memories of past experiences, and we may or may not retort to different methods and philosophies in order to find out what ever works. Such that would involve empiricism, pragmaticism, pragmatism and realpolitik. The horrors that we so far have experienced in this building is obviously just the tip of the iceberg. I have already prepared in my mind for us to take some drastic measures, and now it is clearly the time for it.

Homer: So, again, what do you think we should do?

Lisa: I don't know yet. We should think about it.

Homer: By the way, you're a very smart girl, but you're only eight years old. How come you were suddenly able to speak so much and so fancy?

Lisa: I honestly don't know, myself. The words just came out of my mouth.

So, they sat down to think about the issue. A few minutes passed, but none of them could come up with a single idea, good or bad. Lisa was deep in thought, holding her hand, contemplating what to do. Homer were drumming his fingers, while in his head, there was now serious thinking going on with different tactics, actions and such and such. And this was unusual, since he wasn't thinking of dancing monkeys.

Homer: What if we bring in some dancing monkeys to distract the lady, then we steal the permit from her when she's looking the other way.

Well, okay, now he was.

Lisa: Honestly? That's kind of stupid, and expensive.

Blue-haired clerk: Not to mention that I actually overheard what you said, you big mouth!

Homer: You're right. We should continue thinking.

So, they continued pondering for a few minutes. And then Lisa spoke.

Lisa: I know! What if we become so loud and obnoxious that the woman on the phone has no choice but to hang up and tend to her job.

Blue-haired clerk: I'm afraid I don't think that would work. I'm very good at ignoring people. Not perfect, but very good.

Lisa (whispering): Which is proved by the fact that she isn't ignoring us now.

Homer (whispering): We need to be quieter from now on.

So, they continued pondering for a few minutes. And then Homer spoke.

Homer (whispering): What if I start to mess with stuff on her desk that are in reach.

Lisa (whispering): Great, only one problem. All of her stuff is behind her desk, out of reach.

So, they continued pondering, and then a few seconds later, Homer spoke again.

Homer (whispering): What if I make an angry letter or angry phone call to someone on the badness of bureaucracy in this town?

Lisa (whispering): To who, exactly? And what makes you sure that that "someone" could fix the problem?

Homer (whispering, disappointed): Thinking is hard.

They continued pondering for a few minutes. While Lisa was thinking, she was looking around in the room they were in.

Lisa (thinking): We will have to call her attention away from the phone somehow. Perhaps some object in this room will help us with that. Let's see, in this room, there is only a table, a bench and some skeletons that we put down on the floor. Wait a minute…

Suddenly the lightbulb above her head went on again, and she whispered to herself, "I have come upon a seemingly infallible idea".

She picked up a skull, dug out a piece of string from her pocket, put the skull in front of her face and tied the string to the skull, making it a mask for her face.

Lisa (thinking): This idea is a bit far-fetched, and a tad disrespectful to the dead. Still, I'll give it a try. (whispering to Homer): Now watch what I'm doing, and don't make any sound unless you really have to.

She went up to the clerk, knocked gently on her window and hid her face ever so subtly.

Lisa: Ahem!

Blue-haired clerk (opening her window to the fullest): What do you want now?

Lisa: BOO!

Lisa leaped forward, waving her arms while her head looked like a dead cranium.

The clerk thought she saw a ghost, and fainted.

Lisa: Ha! Who said you can't learn anything from zany cartoons?

Homer: That doctor Marvin Monroe.

Lisa: It was a rhetorical question.

Homer: Oh.

Phone: Hello? Are you still there?

The clerk couldn't answer the receiver of the phone, so Lisa picked it up. (It was warm to the touch.)

Lisa: (in the voice of the clerk) I'm sorry, but I hear the boss calling my name. I'll talk to you later when I get home. Bye! [click]

They reached in behind the clerk's window trying to look for Permit X-13.

Homer: If she wakes up while we're searching her stuff, I'll tell her it was your idea.

Lisa: And I'll tell her that if she tells anyone about this, I'll threaten to tell her boss that she's been abusing the company's phone on work hours for private calls.

Homer: Yeah. If you work at a place where people expect you to do certain things, you shouldn't be talking in the phone all day. That's what workers at the nuclear plant are privileged to do.

Anyway, the searched for Permit X-13 among the papers behind the desk, but to no avail. They just couldn't find it anywhere in the room.

Homer: Great. We can't find the permit anywhere in this room. Now what?

Lisa: I guess we'll have to talk to the clerk about it.

So they wait for her to wake up. And after a few minutes, she does.

Blue-haired clerk: Oh! What happened to me? I think I saw a skeleton in front of me.

Homer: I think I can explain that. You were simply hallucinating. Just like when you drink too much or work too much, you were overstrain of talking too much in the phone. Er, yes. That's what happened.

Lisa: Anyway, we want to ask you something very important: where is Permit X-13?

Blue-haired clerk: I don't have that permit here. All I have is another permit, which will give you access to Permit X-13 later on. To be more exact, I have here Permit 2-B, which will give you access to Permit Y-4 in this building. (She hands over Permit 2-B.) Permit Y-4 is located at window 429. However, I don't know where that window is located.

Homer: Um, Lisa? You don't happen to have remembered that map in your head?

Lisa: I'm afraid I don't have a photographic memory…

Homer makes an annoyed grunt. (Because every floor is very big, and confusing to navigate through, in a labyrinthine manner.)

Lisa: But I did take a picture of that map with my cellphone. Even better, the window is located just at the floor beneath us.

Homer: (Wohoo!) Then let's get there! Oh, and by the way lady, I wouldn't touch that phone again for a few hours if I were you.

Blue-haired clerk: I won't.

* * *

So Homer and Lisa go down the floor, but are surprised to find the window not there where the map indicated that it would be.

Homer: Hey, where's window 429? This is floor 99.

Clerk: What makes you think it would be on this floor, "Floor Inspector"?

Homer: Well, we looked at the map that was on floor above.

Clerk: Be sorry to inform you that parts of that map are outdated. Window 429 is actually on floor 93. Just moved there two weeks ago.

Homer and Lisa groans, then goes down to said floor to find said window.

Meanwhile, at floor 100.

Blue-haired clerk: How odd. This skull here has a string tied through it. Must be the work of young hooligans.

* * *

Homer: Here's Permit 2-B, with everything filled in that needs filling. Now give me Permit Y-4! So that I can get Permit X-13!

Clerk: Okay, here it is. Now you also need to fill in this Permit Y-4 too, and go down to window 381 to get Permit Z-DAT.

Lisa: That means we need to go to floor 63, by the way.

Homer: Oh no, not again!

* * *

So they get down there, to window 381, and with strained cardiacs probably. And big surprise, they find the clerk talking like a parrot in the phone. And bigger surprise, Homer gets basically the same response as from the clerk at floor 100.

They suspected that this would be another situation where the person in authority wouldn't notice them unless something happened, so they decided to, once again, use some drastic measures.

Homer: (whispering) Let's try out one of them tactics from earlier, shall we?

Lisa: Let's do that.

So Homer becomes incredibly loud and obnoxious, screaming and banging.

Homer: ARGH! LOOK AT ME! I CRAVE ATTENTION! THEY ARE ALL AFTER ME, AND SO SHOULD YOU BE!

Clerk: Sir, if you don't cut that out, I'll call the security guards.

Homer: Now that I have your attention: accept here Permit Y-4 and give me Permit Z-DAT. Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top. So that I can have Permit X-13.

The clerk sighs, accepts the permit, and then gives him a new one.

Clerk: Allright, here it is. But if you're serious about Permit X-13, I must also tell you of another form that you must collect. Permit B-8 from window 333.

Homer and Lisa then groan again collectively, with Homer then muttering "What kind of silly 'permit-chain' is this?"

* * *

So they get there, to windows 333. And basically with the exact response as with the previous clerk, as Homer is nice but the other one's a jerk.

Homer: You know the routine.

Lisa: Yes, I know the drill.

Homer makes noise and raises his voice. Not at all adult or even a tad mature, but he gets his expected result as the clerk can't more endure. He gives her a paper and asks for another, but what happens next, oh brother:

Clerk: Now what you would need to do is to take this permit here, fill it in, trade it in for Permit C-5417, and then ask for…

Homer snaps.

Homer: You know what? No! I don't care about the license anymore! I'll just go home now! Come on, Lisa.

Homer then grabs Lisa's arm and then rushes out, down the stairs, so quickly at first that he inadvertently lifts Lisa from the ground. He is obviously very angry, with his teeth gnashing and his face almost red.

Lisa: Dad, what are you doing?

Homer: Isn't it noticeable? I'm going home now. I've had enough of all this running around with stupid papers for nothing.

Lisa: But, we can't give up now. You don't even know how close we were to the goal. For all we now, it might just have been one paper away.

Homer: Then I'll live with the fact that I may have made a big mistake. I'll just use a bike when I want to get somewhere, from here to eternity. Like I said, I don't care about the license anymore.

Lisa: (thinking) Why did I ever agree to come to this place?

Down the stairs they go. With Homer running, and Lisa being dragged along by him. Sure, there are more than dozens of floors down, but with his newfound anger, that's not a problem, since it has given Homer great amounts of energy. And this is may very well be an accomplishment for a man who would get the stitch just by running a few steps.

Finally they get near the exit. Outside it is nighttime. Homer and Lisa are getting to the exit, thinking that nothing can stop them. However, at the exit door stands a man, solemn and with his arms folded, wearing some sort of uniform. That man was supposed to stand there every night, by the way.

Homer: Out of my way, random man. I'm trying to get out of this house.

Man: Not so fast. You are not allowed to go out now as per the regulations.

Homer: Why not? I haven't done much in here anyway.

Man: Which is why I won't let you out. See, you people have been monitored through surveillance cameras, and we have seen your progress here, what with you trying to fill in those forms, trying to somehow reach Permit X-13. However, you didn't seem to read those forms enough, as otherwise you would have known that if you wanted to reach that particular permit, you shouldn't have tried to leave that "permit-chain" in such a huff, but try to finish what you started. We have also seen you at various points do other improper things; disturbing a man trying to sleep, photographing a map which was protected by copyright, disturbing a number of clerks when they were talking in the phone, showing no respect to the dead, scaring a clerk so that she fainted perhaps traumatized. All these things are almost to the point of breaking the law. Also, there is at least one other reason why you are not allowed to exit this building as per the moment. This building is closed at nighttime. And lastly, you seemed to ignore the signs that said, that on certain floors, you had to turn of your cellphones. Therefore, I must now confiscate your cellphones. (He grabs their cellphones and puts them away, before they have enough time to react and protest.) Since you tried to leave this building at an improper time, you must spend at least the rest of the night here in this building, and I heavily recommend that you try to make up for what you, by filling in some more forms. There are a number of them that we have prepared for you to fill in. And when I say that "I heavily recommend" it, that means if you don't do it, that means you may never exit this building, except in the back of a police car. But you can't count even on that to happen, since the police is this town is so lazy, meaning it might take quite some time before they arrive.

At first, there are a few seconds of silence, when Homer and Lisa are trying to take in what he said. Then there are words.

Homer: Urge to kill, rising…


End file.
